The Wrath of Gabriel
by deans-girl67
Summary: Gabriel is resurrected and seeks revenge on Dean. Instead of doing something normal, he does something very strange. I suck at summaries, so please give it a chance. Dean/Gabriel. girl!Dean


The Wrath of Gabriel

**A/N: I felt really dirty writing this. I'm in love with Sam, Dean, and Castiel, yet I write Destiel and Wincest. So, I made Dean/Gabriel, which is just as bad. No hate please!**

Gabriel looked at the dirty, disgusting motel Dean and Sam were staying at. Now that he was resurrected, he wanted revenge. But not on Sam, on Dean. With a snap of his fingers, he was in their room. Dean and Sam immediately freaked.

"How-What-When-" Dean stuttered.

"I'm glad to see my murderer again." Gabriel said.

"Can't say the feeling's mutual. What do want?"

"You know what I want."

"So, you still want us to say yes and end the world?"

"Hells yeah. Don't you understand? This whole thing is making my life miserable."

"Yeah? Well screw you! You make our lives a living hell!"

"If you're not gonna help me, I guess I'll have to play with you until you will."

"You kinky son of a bitch. I don't turn like that."

"You will soon. I bet you'll be all over me."

Gabriel snapped his fingers and Dean suddenly felt different. There was hair tickling his face, his pants felt shorter and tighter than usual, and he felt very…top heavy. Gabriel smiled and Sam looked horrified. Dean looked down. He wasn't wear jeans; instead he was wearing white booty shorts. His feet weren't covered with his boots, but a pair of white sandals. He ran to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. His rugged, manly features were replaced with smooth, womanly ones. He was sporting a shimmering emerald green tank top, complete with a nice sized set of breasts. He was wearing booty shorts over a nice set of legs, and they covered an ass Dean considered freaking nice. His hair was long and curly, and colored a honey gold color. His hands were soft and sported a manicure complete with long French tips. Dean was horrified. He looked like one of the girls he'd pick up at the bar. He walked back out and glared at Gabriel.

"What the h-e- double hockey sticks did you do to me? This is just messed up! You made me a girl!" Dean said, his voice now high pitched and girlish, and he wasn't cussing like he normally did.

"I think you made a nice girl. I'd hit you." Gabriel said, slapping Dean's ass. He became angry.

"How dare you touch me like that? Show some respect!"

"Defensive…I like it. Hard to get."

Dean felt strangely attracted to Gabriel. He had an urge to…do unspeakable things to him. He guessed it was the female body he was in and his female mind that was in control. Sam stepped in front of Dean and got protective.

"No one will take advantage of MY sister or brother- whatever." Sam growled.

"Oh, really?" Gabriel challenged and snapped his fingers.

Sam disappeared and Dean let out a little squeak. He was actually scared.

"Where did you send him? You bring my brother back—now!" Dean yelled.

"Later, baby. Just you and me right now." Gabriel whispered, as he pulled Dean closer, kissing his neck.

Dean smiled and put his arms around Gabriel's neck. Gabriel slid his hands down and touched Dean's butt. Dean jumped a little and giggled.

"You're a looker. Anything else you'd like to show me?" Gabriel asked.

"Sure." Dean said, allowing Gabriel to push him onto the bed and unbutton his shorts.

Gabriel straddled Dean and kissed him. Dean felt his body automatically respond. His male mind was so disgusted, while his female mind was intrigued as Gabriel started undressing him. Dean closed his eyes and gave a high pitched squeak as Gabriel entered him.

NEXT MORNING

Dean woke up next to a shirtless Gabriel and dressed in only a thong and bra.

'_Oh My God! I did it with Gabriel! I have to kill myself now! Gross!' _Dean thought.

Gabriel stirred and woke up, looking at Dean.

"Hey, baby?" Gabriel said.

"Yes?" Dean asked.

"Did I tell you I didn't use protection?"

"What- Gabriel! Are you saying you got knocked up?"

"Sorry, but I did."

'_My life is over! Just because I didn't say yes, Gabriel made me a chick, had sex with me, and __**NOW I'M CARRYING HIS BABY!**_ _I hate my life, and I really hate my job!' _Dean thought.

-THE END-


End file.
